


And We Are In Bed Together, Laughing

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Когда начинается вторая война с Волан-де-Мортом, Ремус размышляет над дружбой, становящейся все более сердечной.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	And We Are In Bed Together, Laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And We Are In Bed Together, Laughing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256451) by [nevernevergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl). 



> Работа была переведена в апреле 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

_“Ничего не скажешь, это был превосходный смех, смех, что надо, — особенно для человека, который давно уже разучился смеяться.”_

_Чарльз Диккенс, Рождественская песнь в прозе._

Первое число ноября наступает с усталым и торжественным облегчением.

Конечно, Ремус достаточно много раз переживал годовщину смерти Джеймса и Лили, так что жало дня — уже знакомая боль, хотя присутствие Сириуса, несомненно, немного облегчает.

В любом случае еще один Хэллоуин прошел. День прожит, ура. 

Это действительно мрачный день, более серый, более холодный и более сырой, чем обычно. Он прячет голову из-за нещадного ветра, в то время как идет по Косому переулку, позволяя октябрьскому холоду пробраться под одежду. 

— Люпин?

Он рефлексивно дергает плечами, а затем распознаёт ее голос. Прежде чем он успевает поздороваться, Нимфадора Тонкс уже рядом с ним, положив руку ему на руку, слишком тепло улыбаясь для такого дня.

— Тонкс, — приветствует он ее, улыбаясь в ответ. Он надеется, что это не вышло как гримаса, все таки ветер и правда сильный, да и он забыл шарф, так что он полагает, что она просто обязана простить его.

— Цирцеевы титьки, как же тут холодно, — ухмыляется она. Ее нос с оттенком розового; он знает, что она может убрать это с помощью своих способностей, видел, как она делала это с румянцем, но он просто уверен, что ей нравится выглядеть так в такие дни, — Не могу поверить, что Молли отпустила тебя из дома без шапки. Или шарфа. Или связанных варежек.

— Я был на волоске от смерти, — произносит он, имитируя серьезный тон, — Я видел, как она взяла вязальные иглы, и еле успел сбежать. 

— А ты храбрец, — она берет его под руку, потянув в направлении Дырявого котла, — Давай, пошли зайдём туда и поедим чипсов. И выпьем по пиву. Сегодня был ужасный денёк.

Он поднимает брови, позволяя ей вести себя.

— Ещё только полдень, Тонкс. 

— Ой, замолчи. Я была на ночной смене с Долишем, — драматично вздыхает она, — Мне нужен друг, которому я могу поныть, если ты, конечно, готов для этого. За рассудительный комментарий поддержки будут бонусные баллы.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

Теплота паба встречает его, поскольку он позволяет ей увести себя от ноября.

***

— Каково твое самое заветное желание?

— Целый шкафчик с чаем. 

Тонкс пихнула его. 

— Ты не воспринимаешь эту игру всерьез, Люпин.

— Ох, моя оплошность. Я не осознавал, что это серьёзная игра.

Так то это и не игра. Они на карауле уже несколько часов, суетливость задания устаканилось через какое-то время после четвёртого патруля. Он совершил серьезную ошибку, бросив, что он никогда не разбивал три чашки чая в течение одного приема пищи, и теперь каким-то образом оказался в процессе допроса. Да он в принципе и не возражал. Разумеется, он немного волновался и опасался 90% вероятности настоящего шпионажа — это разочаровывающая истина, которую он усваивал во время тяжелой войны и и на протяжении всей жизни. 

Если бы он был честен с собой, то признал бы, что ему повезло с Тонкс в качестве партнёра; аврор с чувством юмора — просто блаженство в такую ночь.

Она закатывает глаза и пихает его в ногу.

— Ну правда. Желание. Давай.

— А я и говорю: я бы хотел бочонки с чаем, а также хотел бы разбираться в этом. 

— Хах, вот оно. Снобизм и жеманность. А я должна была догадаться: ты такой своенравный профессор. 

Он смеётся, почти что захлёбываясь в смехе — он уже привык ее юмору, но лёгкое и добродушное подшучивание все еще удивляют его. 

— О, да. Я бы избавился от чайных пакетиков навсегда. Приятно попить чай, когда захочется. Кубок чая Лапсанг Сушонг, если я нахожусь в сложной ситуации. 

Он действительно шутит вместе с ней, держит свой тон ярким с лучшими намерениями, но правда в том, что он особо не может натянуть улыбку. Она пристально смотрит на него внимательно — всё-таки она наблюдательный аврор.

Он не уверен, что она увидит. Он не расстроен, правда, уж особенно не из-за неё. У нее никогда не было причины обдумывать ужасную цену приличного чая, когда человек сильно и чрезвычайно безработный. Он, однако, немного разочарован в себе; ему бы хотелось хоть раз вести полностью приятную беседу.

— Не знаю, чего я ожидала, — говорит она таким же тоном, как и он. Пару секунд он размышляет о том, как искусно она понимает, что происходит, — Чай. Серьёзно. Тебе 80 лет, клянусь.

С благодарной улыбкой он принимает ее гуманность. Жалость там тоже есть, но он не думает, что она зациклится на ней.

— А твоё какое? — спрашивает он, — Ну, самое заветное желание. 

— Моим самым заветным желанием было стать аврором, — сразу же произносит она. 

— Что ж, тогда ты хорошо справилась.

Она ухмыляется.

— Да. Хотя, полагаю, это оставляет меня без желания.

— Думаю, у тебя может быть более одного желания. 

Она закусывает губу. 

— Ты подумаешь, что я веду себя глупо, — осторожно начинает она.

— Сомневаюсь, — теперь он подталкивает ее; это немного неловко для него, непросто и неуверенно, но она подталкивает его в ответ, и они молчком устраивают короткую и любезную драку локтями.

— Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто у меня не было шанса взять все это под контроль, — признаётся она. Она немного отстраняется, чтобы повернуться к нему, и говорит с ним так, будто бы готова поговорить как следует, — Я хотела стать аврором ещё с тех пор, как училась в Хогвартсе. И я фокусировалась на этом так долго. И затем я стала аврором, но у меня едва было время поработать прежде чем... случилось это. 

— Много чего нужно осмыслить, — тихо проговаривает он.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, что я очень молода, — говорит она. В ее голосе заметна острота, и он фыркает, качая головой. 

— Нет, это не то, что я имею ввиду, — спокойно произносит он. Это он может делать: подшучивание и поддразнивание — это язык старой и чужой земли, которую он посещал, когда был маленьким. Он помнит слова, но они чувствуются тяжелыми и неуклюжими на языке. С другой стороны, неуверенность и сомнения — это города, которые он хорошо исколесил, — В тот раз я был очень молод. Мне только исполнилось 18. Дамблдор попросил нас присоединиться к Ордену прямо после наших экзаменов на седьмом году обучения.

— Мерлин. 

— У меня тогда не было много желаний, — ровно говорит он, — Но это меняет твоё видение многих вещей. Ты становишься более сфокусированным, но ориентиры довольно туманны. 

— Уничтожить Сам-Знаешь-Кого, — бросила она, — Остаться в живых.

— Именно, — он ухмыляется ей, — Думаю, это не совсем о том, чтобы быть молодым. Я бы поспорил, что как раз все наоборот.

Уголки ее рта слегка приподнимаются.

— Спасибо, профессор Люпин, —торжественно поддразнивает она.

— Не стоит благодарности, аврор Тонкс.

***

— Здорово, — бормочет Тонкс, садясь рядом с ним и поджав ноги, держа палочку в руке. Он осторожно держит термос с чаем в руках, пока она усаживается, — Я не опоздала? Ох уж эта чертова работа.

— Нет, не опоздала. Я сам аппарировал сюда только несколько минут назад, — мягко произносит он. Они направлены на долгую и утомительную ночную слежку за поместьем Малфоев в третий раз за несколько недель; здесь ужасно и влажно, но могло бы быть и хуже. Его поставили в пару с Наземникусом Флетчером после того, как у нее была рабочая смена прошлым вторником. Это было ужасным испытанием для него. 

Он рад, что она вернулась.

— И что мы сегодня читаем? 

— Ничего, — слишком быстро проговаривает он — она фыркает. 

— Ты лжешь, — говорит она, прищурив глаза, — Когда я пришла, у тебя в руке была книга. Ты спрятал ее, когда услышал, что я иду, — обвиняюще произнесла она. 

— Боюсь, я без понятия, о чем ты говоришь.

— Я высококвалифицированный аврор, Люпин. Я распознаю лжеца, когда вижу его, знаешь ли. 

Он вздыхает. 

— Да тут ничего, что тебе бы понравилось, — делает попытку он.

— Ну, это уж слишком поспешный вывод. Дай мне посмотреть. 

— Тебе не понравится, — повторяет он. Она щурится.

— Люпин. 

— Тонкс, — имитирует он ее. 

Это огромная ошибка; она резко бросается вперед.

Автоматически — нет, инстинктивно, он хватается за термос от чая, поправляя его, даже когда она полу-толкает его на землю и торжественно вытаскивает книгу. 

— Ха! — победно кричит она.

— Хорошо, что я решил использовать силенцио, прежде чем ты пришла, — по-детски дуется он. Она игнорирует его, изучая книгу.

— Это стихотворения, — ухмыляется она, — Ремус, да ты прям душка. 

— Я же говорил, что тебе не понравится, — проговаривает он, чувствуя, как краснеет.

— Нет, нет, мне нравится, — быстро произносит она, — Люблю поэзию. Просто без ума от нее. 

Он щурится. 

— Да ты дразнишь меня. 

— Только чуть-чуть, — она пожимает плечами, возвращая ему книгу, — Никогда не читала Йейтса. Он магл?

Он кивает, попивая чай. 

— Мы можем немного почитать?

— Хочешь почитать стихотворения? 

— Я хочу почитать Йейтса. Продолжай оттуда, где ты остановился. 

Он вздыхает, ставит чай на землю и открывает книгу... Она пододвигается ближе, слегка наклоняясь.

— Владей небесной я парчой из золота и серебра, — медленно читает он тихим голосом, — Рассветной и ночной парчой из дымки, мглы и серебра...

— Перед тобой бы расстелил, — шепчет она, пристально глядя на страницу, — Но у меня одни мечты.

Она поднимает взгляд, и он смотрит на нее; абсурдно, но то, что происходит сейчас, кажется необъятным и невозможным.

— Прочти конец, — нежно произносит она, — Пожалуйста. 

Ему даже не нужно смотреть, он и так знает эту часть. 

— Свои мечты я расстелил, — прошептал он, — Не растопчи мои мечты. 

Она широко ухмыляется. Он ухмыляется ей в ответ. 

И затем — невозможно и абсурдно — они целуются. Он целует ее, а она целует его. Они целуются в нескольких метрах от поместья Малфоев, чай остывает, а Йейтс падает на траву. 

Он думает, что, возможно, он так же рад ее компании, как и ее компетентности в качестве партнера.

Она ухмыляется и соприкасается с ним лбами. Он ухмыляется в ответ.

Вполне возможно.

***

Тонкс шевелится, и кровать скрипит. Она слегка стонет и зарывается с головой в подушку. Ремус широко улыбается и потирает глаза.

— Доброе утро, Нимфадора, — шепчет он, поворачиваясь на бок и целуя ее обнаженное плечо. Она приподнимает голову от подушки и пристально смотрит на него. Она оголяет ногу, беззастенчиво пиная его в голень.

— Осторожнее, Люпин. Хоть это и была достойная ночь, использование этого имени дорого обойдётся тебе.

Он слегка усмехается над словом «достойная» и закатывает глаза, надеясь, что любовь, цветущая у него в груди, не слишком очевидна. 

— Тебе сделать чай?

— Ммм, да. Но только не сейчас. Почему это чертово солнце восходит?

— Думаю, из-за вращения Земли или что-то вроде того, — произносит он, улыбаясь и рисуя пальцем круги на ее бедре, — Я не смыслю в магловской науке.

— В это время дня ты издеваешься надо мной слишком много. Будь душкой — организуй мне часик или два валяния в постельке.

Он по-детски ухмыляется и накрывает их с головой простыней, немного приподнимаясь. Теперь они накрыты; солнце и весь мир скрыты. Она ближе придвигается к нему, положив ногу между его ног.

— Уже лучше, спасибо.

— Знаешь, а твои ноги очень холодные, — напыщенно проговаривает он.

— О, я знаю. Это тебе за то, что назвал меня Нимфадорой. 

Она повторяет его тон, и он еле сдерживает улыбку, отпуская театральный вздох. 

— Ты такая мстительная по утрам.

— А ты в хорошем настроении по утрам, — она поворачивается на бок, лицом к нему, и нежно и сонно смотрит на него. Она касается пальцами его завитков, спадающих на лоб, — Тебе идет. 

Он закатывает глаза.

— Я, — деликатно проговаривает он, — не в каком либо конкретном настроении. 

— Хм, — она пожимает плечами, — Ты трахался прошлой ночью.

— Ну, если ты так выражаешься насчет этого...

— Если бы я собиралась выражаться, то сказала бы, что у тебя охуите...

Он прижимает руку к ее рту; она облизывает его ладонь. 

— Серьезно? — он одергивает руку, вытирая ее о простыню.

— А что? Ты был не против языка прошлой ночью, — она ухмыляется. Он закатывает глаза и обнимает ее за талию, притягивая ближе. Простыня над ними спадает; она кривит лицо, и он целует ее в носик.

— Земник поспорил, — говорит она, касаясь своей лодыжкой его, — Насчет нас. Когда мы поцелуемся, переспим и все дела.

Он поднял брови и попытался поразмышлять об этом. Но это не так то просто, когда ее рука лежит на его бедре.

— Кажется, я должен оскорбиться. Сделаю это где-то через часик или около того.

— Гестия поставила пятнадцать галлеонов на то, что это произойдет в декабре, так что я бы сказала, что она должна нам пиво в качестве комиссии. 

— Дамблдор, должно быть, сошёл с ума, — мягко произносит он, вырисовывая пальцами круги на ее бедре, — Привлекать таких, как мы, к его войне.

— Да, он совсем чокнулся, — проговаривает она, переплетая их пальцы, — Хотя у него клевое чувство юмора, нужно отдать этому старому чудаку должное.

Ремус хмыкает в качестве согласия, целуя ее в шею. Он наблюдает, как она зевает и потирает глаза, и, несмотря на ранний утренний туман в уме, он пытается подобрать слова, чтобы сказать, как он глубоко благодарен, как ему невероятно и неожиданно повезло.

— Ты о чём-то думаешь, — шепчет она.

— Ммм, ужасная привычка, знаю.

Она закатывает глаза, приподнимаясь на локте. 

— Ты знаешь, что я имела ввиду. Ты стал задумчивым и печальным. А у меня есть правило насчёт грусти...

— У Нимфадоры Тонкс есть правило. Сейчас же сообщу об этом в Пророк. 

Она разгибает локоть, плюхнувшись обратно рядом с ним с хмурым видом.

— У меня есть правило, — громче повторяет она, — Никаких грустных мыслей до того, как мы попьём кофе. 

— Ты не знаешь, о чем я думаю, — говорит он, состроив гримасу. 

— Конечно не знаю. Ты никогда не говоришь, о чем думаешь, — произносит она, показав язык.

Он раздумывает над этим и признает правду. Он сплетает их пальцы, и она придвигается ближе, положив их сплетенные руки между их грудей. 

Это кажется естественным. Он соприкасается с ней лбом ко лбу.

— Я просто думал... Ну, будет ли это абсолютно ужасным, если я скажу, что рад быть твоим другом? 

Она поднимает брови и пытается сдержать смех.

— О да, как ужасно.

Он чувствует, как смущение подступает от шеи вверх до кончиков ушей; в ответ он натягивает свой лучший раздражительный хмурый взгляд.

— Что ж. Полагаю, что это признает то, что кое-кто любит мазохизм, — невозмутимо говорит он. Тонкс соблазнительно улыбается, свободной рукой ущипнув его за локоть.

— Нет, прекрати, возвращайся к комплиментам, — энергично произносит она, — Мы остановились на том, что я отличный друг

— Ну, ещё ты крайне скромна, — сухо проговаривает он. Она смеётся, и он чувствует ее тёплое дыхание на своём плече.

— Правда, — шепчет она, — Я не хотела дразнить тебя. Ну, вернее хотела, но я не хотела менять тему. Я с радостью послушаю, если ты захочешь рассказать.

Он кусает губу, и она целует его в плечо.

— Иногда я радуюсь из-за всего этого, — осторожно произносит он, — Не из-за того, что война опять началась или что возникла необходимость в Ордене...

— Но мы бы тогда не встретились, — заканчивает она, — У тебя бы не было Сириуса или Уизли или всего этого.

Он благодарно улыбается ей.

— Это кажется эгоистичным, — шепчет он, — Быть благодарным хоть за малую часть этого. Быть...

Он умолкает, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. Она переворачивается на спину и ждёт, пока он заговорит. Тишина между ними спокойная и устойчивая. Он полагает, что она понимает, что иногда ему нужно пространство; или, если не понимает, то хотя бы просто знает.

Это ошеломляющая мысль, но зато она согревает душу. 

— Просто у меня так давно не было друзей, — в конце концов произносит он, затем скорчил лицо, — Мерлин. Что ты там говорила о грусти и кофе?

— Сегодня будет нашим единственным исключением. Знаешь, я тоже рада быть твоим другом, — говорит она, неуклюже поднявшись с постели и найдя нижнее белье на полу. Он лениво тянется на ее теперь пустом месте, — Со всеми привилегиями, — проговаривает она с наглой улыбкой, оборачиваясь к нему. 

Когда она наклоняется поцеловать его, они оба смеются.

***

— Ты моешь эту тарелку уже пять минут, — произносит Тонкс, облокачиваясь о тумбу рядом с ним.

— Да?

— Ты мыл ее, когда я пошла провожать Эммелину. Ты же знаешь, что ты волшебник, да?

— Заклинаниями по нормальному не очистить посуду, Молли подтвердит, — говорит он растерянно. Он не опускает тарелку. Тонкс смотрит на него.

— Собрание прошло хорошо, не так ли?

Он фыркает. 

— Ну если не брать во внимание выкидоны Сириуса, оскорбления Снейпа и то, что Грозный глаз почти что был уверен, что кто-то отравил торт.

— О, он был полностью уверен. Он выбросил свой кусочек в мусорку, но я успела убрать его заклинанием, прежде чем Молли могла заметить.

— Умно. 

— А то. Ремус?

— Да, Тонкс.

— Я тут размышляла, и решила, что не думаю, что то, что ты счастлив, ужасно, — несомненно произносит она. Он поднимает брови. Тарелка все еще в его руках, и из крана еще течет вода.

— Ты продолжаешь разговор, который был у нас неделю назад в кровати? — изумлённо спрашивает он.

— Возможно. Да. Во время собрания ты выглядел задумчивым, и это напомнило мне. И мы как-то никогда не заканчивали тот разговор.

— Тогда конечно, — проговаривает он, наклоняя голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— В любом случае, — произносит она, строго глядя на него, — Будь счастливым, даже если этот мир полон драконьего дерьма. 

Он ухмыляется. 

— Поэтично. 

— Я могла бы посоревноваться с Йейтсом, — говорит она, взяв тарелку из его рук и положив ее на тумбу. Он признает поражение, закрывая кран и вытирая руки об одежду. Она подходит ещё ближе, плавно обняв его за шею, в то время как он приобнимает ее за талию.

— А ты? — произносит он, — Ну, счастлива?

— Ну, думаю, иногда. Человеческая природа, не так ли? — он закатывает глаза, и она пожимает плечами, — Прямо сейчас я счастлива.

— Да, — соглашается он, — Я тоже.


End file.
